


EPISODE ELEVEN: "Enough For Me"

by gaypetersimmonds



Series: Skam Brighton: Season Three [12]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Trans Character, Episode 11, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, SKAM Season 3, friendship! lads! bants!, hope yall enjoyed the season <3 see you in the spring, it's a PARTY baby but we're SAD too, mentions/discussion of suicide, posting CRINGE poetry on my FAIL fake tv show, references to depression and such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds
Summary: Jake Love is tired. Tired of pretending that he likes his friends, that he doesn’t like his ex-friends. Tired of pretending that he likes girls. But he's happy enough to sleep through life.That is, until he gets a wake up call from the new guy at school.As they become closer friends, Jake’s worries get higher and higher, and he’s going to do whatever he can not to fall.FIRST CLIP: "The World Slows Down"
Relationships: Aurora "Rori" Chan/Nick Braxton, Elizabeth "Liz" Tudor/James Cohen, Jake Love/Alistair Fletcher, Sandy Neuman/Esther Montner
Series: Skam Brighton: Season Three [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498070
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. CLIP ONE: "The World Slows Down"

**SATURDAY, 14TH DECEMBER, 12:10**

INT. JAKE’S BEDROOM, JAKE’S HOUSE

_“A Better Son/Daughter” by Rilo Kiley_ plays as JAKE lies in his bed, the curtains drawn, in his pyjamas. He stares at the ceiling, his phone next to him, with his headphones plugged into it. It lights up occasionally, with messages from the GIRL and BOY SQUADS. He doesn’t read them, and we’re not close enough to see. He’s just bored.

Cut to him lying on his side, curled up, holding a pillow to his chest, headphones still in. Cut to him on his stomach, hands beside his head in surrender. We watch his back rise and fall for a few moments. Cut to him on his other side, facing the phone, staring it down. It lights up, but only because it’s reached 100% charge. He sighs and picks it up.

He begins to read through the messages: most of them asking if he’s okay/where he is, but he ignores all of them. He clicks on his messages with ALISTAIR, with the last one from him being from two weeks ago: “it’s a surprise <3.”

He then gets a message from BRIANNA - no words, no anything, just a link to a Tumblr blog. Then another. Then a message saying: “he told me to send you these. said it would “explain”.”

He smiles a little, and then opens the first account; the username is tenderfag. It’s nice, very yellow and happy. The last post is some reblogged Richard Siken poetry: “I sleep. I dream. I make things up I would never say. I say them very quietly.” JAKE smiles. It’s very the ALISTAIR he knew.

He then switches to his other blog; the username is alt--arrow, and it’s just black and devoid of any happiness. The last post is an anonymous ask. It says “hey, are you okay?? ur last post worried me a little lmao - red heart anon.” The account responds “yeah, just had a really bad night last night asdcrvcds. hope you’re doing okay though <3 <3 <3.”

JAKE scrolls down a little and sees the last original post: “i’m sorry, i just can’t do this anymore. everything just goes so fast and so much and i can’t take it, it’s like nothing i do is something i do. there’s someone else somewhere controlling me and i want to stop. i want to do something for me. i’m sorry. take care of yourselves. i love you all <3”.

JAKE’s face is still, he can’t react. He goes back to the other blog - all sunshine and poetry and bright gifs - and then back to the dark one. And then it all clicks in his mind. These aren’t two sides of ALISTAIR - they are ALISTAIR.

He brings his laptop onto his lap and searches for the alt--arrow blog and gets it right away. He opens the ask tab and types: “Hey. I know things are hard for you right now, but it gets better. The world slows down. You just have to take it minute by minute. If you need me, call me - J.D.L.” He sends the ask anonymously, and it says that it has sent.

He puts his laptop back and looks down at his phone. He opens his messages with ALISTAIR, tapping his fingers on the side of his phone. He reads them, all of them, until a small “ping” is heard and he inhales sharply.

“hey”.

JAKE smiles, so, so relieves.

He sends back a “Hey Al” and waits patiently for a few seconds. ALISTAIR sends “i’m sorry for what happened. all the shit i said. i don’t even remember most of it, and most of it was probably bullshit.”

“It’s okay,” JAKE sends, “I’ve heard worse”. ALISTAIR responds “thanks. for being there for me. i didn’t expect anyone would notice anything was wrong.” JAKE replies, “I get it. I didn’t think anyone would notice me either. But… You did.”

ALISTAIR sends back a “yeah, but i didn’t save your life.” 

JAKE sighs, not frustrated, not angry. He sends “But you did.” 

He doesn’t get a response. He sighs, but doesn’t complain. He rolls over on his bed, his back to the camera.


	2. CLIP TWO: "Special And Unique"

**MONDAY, 16TH DECEMBER, 08:39**

EXT. ENTRANCE, BACA

_“The Archer” by Taylor Swift_ plays as we see a backshot of JAKE walking up to BACA with his headphones and a black hoodie on, the hood up. He fidgets with his hands, nervous, but he keeps walking.

People stare at him as he walks past, some of them whispering to the people next to him, but JAKE stands straighter, no longer trying to disappear. He keeps walking and enters the school, taking his hood down.

INT. HALLWAY

He keeps walking, staying close to the left side of the hallway, letting others walk past. He sees ALISTAIR walking past, towards the GIRL SQUAD, and takes out his phone, opening ALISTAIR's number and reading over their messages - there are more from Sunday night. JAKE reads over them, smiling a bit, and then looks up to see ALISTAIR wrapped in ESTHER's arms, LIZ talking a mile a minute at him.

He puts his phone back in his pocket as JAMES, THEO and NICK approach him, NICK putting his arm around him.

NICK  
He lives!

JAKE  
What?

NICK  
We totally thought you died, dude. You didn't show up for anything all weekend.

JAMES  
I thought you were just with your mum, but these idiots--

JAKE  
Oh, yeah, sorry, I was with her. Catching up, sorting things out.

JAMES  
It's all good?

JAKE  
It's all good.

JAMES smiles and holds his arms out, JAKE hugging him, trying to figure out a way to break the news to them.

JAKE  
Did I miss much?

THEO  
Sophie and James did a chugging competition.

JAKE smiles, bumping JAMES's shoulder with his own.

JAKE  
Sick, who won?

JAMES  
That's not important, what's important is we had fun!

They all laugh, people passing them by.

NICK  
Hey, hey, know what else happened on Friday?

JAKE  
What?

NICK smiles really widely, barely able to contain himself.

NICK  
Rori kissed me. Again! On purpose!

JAKE  
She didn't mistake you for someone else?

NICK  
Nope!

JAKE  
You didn't mistake her for someone else?

NICK  
I could never!

JAKE  
Was she sober?

NICK  
Completely!

JAKE  
Damn, I'm impressed.

NICK  
I'm gonna ask her out as soon as I can, I'm telling you.

THEO  
Okay, coward.

NICK shoves him, JAKE laughing.

NICK  
Shut up, I will! I was bigging her up all night, telling her how good she was at hosting the talent show, telling her how pretty she was.

JAMES  
And you're right!

THEO  
Hey, do you guys remember the time Liz hired Nick to flirt with Rori because she was obsessed with James?

JAKE looks at all of them, his mouth open.

JAKE  
Say more right now! I need video evidence.

NICK  
Okay, so she told me to act straight - which is ew - and I tried!

JAMES  
Liz said he played them Fergalicious in the car.

JAKE  
Literally, no offence Nick, mate, but when I met you, I literally just thought you were wasted. But then I talked to you the next day, and I was like "oh, he's just like _that_ ".

NICK  
I mean, aren't we all "like that"? In our own special and unique way?

THEO  
So profound, thank you, king.

NICK mock-bows, and JAKE clears his throat, getting the attention.

JAKE  
Um, guys? Can I say something lowkey serious?

THEO  
Yeah, of course.

JAKE takes a breath.

JAKE  
Um, my mum said that we're moving-- But it's not anywhere far! Just, like, the other side of Brighton, but I won't be able to go to school here anymore.

JAMES  
What?

JAKE  
Yeah...

There's a pause, JAMES, THEO and NICK all looking genuinely sad.

JAKE  
We can still hang out and stuff. You know, after school, weekends, texting. Or, um, the theatre club.

THEO  
You're still gonna do that?

JAKE looks at them and stands up a bit straighter.

JAKE  
Yeah. I am. I like it, so I'm gonna do it.

JAMES  
Hell yeah, I heard rumours from an inside source--

NICK  
A source that he was inside more like.

THEO high-fives him.

JAMES  
I meant Esther, you misogynist. Anyways, Esther said that they're gonna do something more modern and edgy next year, so that's gonna be fun.

THEO  
And Sandy and I were talking, since exams are all over, we thought we could all go down to the Pier on Friday. For the holidays and stuff, you know, Christmas, Hanukkah, whatever. The three genders.

JAMES  
Trans ally.

THEO  
Literally trans, James.

JAMES  
Ally to yourself.

They all laugh as the bell rings.

JAKE  
Oh shit, what do y'all have?

NICK  
Free, baby!

JAMES  
Art.

THEO  
I'm art too.

JAKE  
Lucky bastards, I have English.

NICK  
Ha! Sucks to be a nerd.

JAKE flips him off, smiling, and walks off, in the direction of ALISTAIR and the GIRL SQUAD, but when he looks around for them, they're not there, lost in the crowd somewhere else. JAKE just keeps walking on, his hand on his pocket where his phone is.


	3. CLIP THREE: "Stay Gentle"

**WEDNESDAY, 18TH DECEMBER, 16:01**

EXT. BEACH

_“The Predatory Wasp of the Palisades Is Out to Get Us!” by Sufjan Stevens_ plays as we see JAKE walk down the beach, bundled up in a coat, hat and scarf. He watches his dogs run on in front of him, twirling around each other. JAKE is smiling at them, SNOWFLAKE getting tangled in his feet.

He looks over to the street, board, and sees ALISTAIR walking along the boardwalk - in slow motion - a velvety blue notebook in his hand, headphones on his head. He looks around, insecure, holding the book closer to him.

As the song continues, he closes his eyes and lets himself float, his whole body relaxes as he walks onward, almost like the ALISTAIR we met at the beginning, but different. It’s softer, more real. JAKE smiles, a little happy, a little sad. Soft and real.

ALISTAIR then sits down on the wall, and looks out at the beach, opening his book to the freshest page. JAKE doesn’t know what to do about this, so he looks over to his dogs. He takes a tennis ball out of his pockets and all of his dogs start to bark, a great deal of attention-grabbing noise. JAKE laughs and throws the ball for them.

When JAKE looks back over at ALISTAIR, he’s engrossed in his book, writing something fast and hard. JAKE smiles, and ALISTAIR looks up. They make eye contact that seems to last for hours. JAKE looks away, trying to act casual, and ALISTAIR laughs a little. JAKE looks back over to him and waves, smiling, the sun behind him. ALISTAIR waves back, and takes off his shoes. JAKE watches, confused, as ALISTAIR wriggles his toes in the sand. A lot more himself. And JAKE smiles so wide that it looks like it hurts.

JAKE’s dogs run over to him and jump around his feet, VALENTINE with the ball in her mouth and JAKE laughs, taking the ball out and holding it above all of their heads for a moment. 

JAKE  
Wanna get the ball? Wanna get the ball, babies? Go get it!

He throws it, and they all speed off, leaving JAKE to smile after them. He looks back over to ALISTAIR, who’s still smiling at him. ALISTAIR’s cheeks go red when JAKE sees him, and JAKE just smiles wider when they do. This is enough for them right now.

JAKE looks at a bee flying down to sit on a seashell poking out through the sand underneath him. He smiles at it, and it flies up around him, almost saying hello. It’s almost unreal, but the bee flies off then. JAKE’s phone buzzes. He looks down at it, and sees that it’s a notification from tenderfag on Tumblr. He made a new post. JAKE opens it and reads:

“Welcome to a game called “Never Enough”  
Buckle in kid, ‘cause your life’s gonna be tough  
Not girl enough, not boy enough, not normal enough  
But you better stay gentle when the world treats you rough  
‘Cause I’ve spent so many years lost in a self loathing haze  
And now I’m about to step into the sun and feeling its ray  
And I’m so scared  
‘Cause I know I’m gonna cry  
When you spend your life thinking you’re the only one whose cold  
You get even more scared of getting old  
When you spend your whole life thinking you’re all alone  
It hurts even worse when you discover a home”

JAKE looks up and over at ALISTAIR, who’s now on his phone. He smiles, both pitying him and longing to be with him. But he walks on, his dogs running quickly ahead of him.


	4. CLIP FOUR: "Choice"

**FRIDAY, 20TH DECEMBER, 17:27**

_“Footloose” by Kenny Loggins_ plays as we look around Brighton, looking at the gay bars, the rainbow flags, the wind blowing through them, the people walking around. It’s cold, but everyone’s warming each other up.

EXT. PIER

It’s pretty empty, as it’s wintertime, but the GIRL SQUAD and the BOY SQUAD, with WREN, JORDAN, SOPHIE, TARA and some other people run in, talking and laughing away like nobody’s business, JAKE sandwiched between JAMES and SANDY, laughing at something SANDY's saying, fitting in perfectly.

Cut ahead, and RORI, JAMES, JORDAN, WREN and LIZ are playing at a claw machine, WREN controlling it as the others watch excitedly. WREN picks up a blue monkey and wins it, all of them cheering as WREN takes it out and hugs it, JORDAN immediately hugging her as they both laugh, RORI getting ready to put her money into the machine.

NICK and BRIANNA are buying some candyfloss. NICK holds it up to his hair and it matches the pastel pink colour perfectly, and BRIANNA goes to bite his head, but he puts the candyfloss in the way before she can touch him.

JAKE, SANDY, TARA and SOPHIE ARE all watching as ESTHER’s playing that game where you throw a hoop at a stick. She gets it on and everyone cheers, SANDY cheering the loudest and kissing ESTHER on the cheek.

JAKE looks over to the right and sees ALISTAIR sitting on the ground, watching all of this happen. He’s holding his phone, not looking at it, but rubbing up and down the sides of it. He doesn't see JAKE, and JAKE's trying to work out the best plan. But then he realises he doesn't want a plan - he just wants to talk to ALISTAIR.

JAKE jogs over to ALISTAIR, and the song cuts out, giving into the fairground sounds of shitty music and loud conversations. ALISTAIR looks up to see JAKE standing over him, smiling awkwardly.

JAKE  
Al. Hey.

ALISTAIR  
Hi.

There’s an awkward pause, and ALISTAIR gets up, putting his phone back into his pocket. JAKE laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

JAKE  
How are you?

ALISTAIR  
Good. Uh, you?

JAKE  
Yeah, yeah, good… Look, can-- Do you wanna talk?

ALISTAIR shrugs, blinking slowly, like he’s about to fall asleep, or just fall.

JAKE  
Um… Are you okay?

ALISTAIR  
Oh, I’m perfect, Jacob. Just… What could be better than this, you know? Friends and life and… Shit.

JAKE looks down at ALISTAIR’s hands and ALISTAIR looks down at JAKE’s. ALISTAIR takes his hand, almost out of habit, and leads him away, not saying a word to each other. They walk to the end of the pier, where’s there’s no games and nobody. Just a view of the sea. JAKE watches ALISTAIR, waiting for him to speak, holding on tightly to the railing. 

ALISTAIR  
Look, I’m... I’m sorry.

JAKE  
No, you have nothing to be sorry for.

ALISTAIR  
I do, though. I-- I’ve been a dick because… I don’t know how I feel, and I never know if what I feel is real or not and-- And it scares the shit out of me, and I don’t wanna talk about it because I don’t want anyone to know, but I don’t not wanna talk about it because it’s eating me alive, you know?

JAKE nods, and sits down on the painted bench. He pats the space next to him, smiling a little. ALISTAIR sits next to him, staring ahead, his head in his hands.

JAKE  
You don’t have to look at me. You don’t have to talk. You… 

ALISTAIR  
I’m a mess, Jacob. A bloody mess. I’m a bloody mess!

ALISTAIR laughs, but he’s not happy. JAKE smiles, heartbroken.

ALISTAIR  
I’m-- I’m laughing, ‘cause I know I’m gonna cry if I don’t.

JAKE nods, understanding.

ALISTAIR  
I just… I’m really tired. I’ve tried not to be, but I’m exhausted by everything, I-- I can’t go to the shops without needing a few hours to rest afterwards. My mum had to help me get dressed until I was eleven. She... She still has to sometimes. I never know… I just never know anything about anything. And I let other people talk to me because it’s easier than actually seeing yourself, you know? I like it. I liked it. I liked the way she made me feel. Ellie, I mean. Her talking for me, taking control, making me safe, but… Not anymore. I feel… Actually, that’s not true. I don’t feel. But… But sometimes I do.

He looks at JAKE, who just stares back, not sure of what to do.

ALISTAIR  
You make me _feel_ , Jacob David Love. And isn’t that just terrible?

ALISTAIR laughs again, leaning back.

ALISTAIR  
I’m seventeen. I’m a child. We're kids. Shouldn’t we be, you know, kids?

JAKE  
Well, we’re not kids anymore, Al. We’re growing up, yeah?

ALISTAIR  
But do you want to?

JAKE shrugs, genuinely not sure.

JAKE  
I don’t really have a choice. I have to take care of my mum, of myself. I’m happy enough to.

ALISTAIR  
Happy enough isn’t _happy_.

JAKE  
It’s happy enough for me.

ALISTAIR  
God… 

ALISTAIR looks around.

ALISTAIR  
I can’t wait to get out of here. Live in London. That’s the only place I’m happy, but I don’t get to go much.

JAKE  
But your mum lives there. Don't you have to visit her a lot?

ALISTAIR laughs bitterly.

ALISTAIR  
Please. She didn’t want me. She wanted my brother. Split custody, I guess.

JAKE moves a bit closer, shivering.

JAKE  
I’m sorry.

ALISTAIR  
No big deal.

JAKE  
It’s your life. I think that’s a big deal.

ALISTAIR scoffs a little, rolling his eyes.

ALISTAIR  
Just because I tried to kill myself doesn’t mean you have to be nice to me.

JAKE  
[confused] That’s-- That’s not why I’m doing it, Al.

ALISTAIR  
Then why? I-- I haven't been nice to you. You don't even know me.

JAKE  
I do.

ALISTAIR  
No, you don't, you just know me as manic, happy, happy, happy Al. You don't know... This. You wouldn't want to.

JAKE  
Well, I do. Al, I care about you. In so many ways. Yeah, you've made me sad sometimes. Yeah, sometimes looking at you hurts, but... I still want to know you. You're the best friend I've ever had.

ALISTAIR looks at him, directly in the eyes.

ALISTAIR  
Yeah. Same here. Just... She made me do a lot of things I didn't want to do. You-- You get what I mean, right?

JAKE doesn't really, but he nods anyway.

JAKE  
You can talk, if you want.

ALISTAIR  
No. No, I-- I'm done having my life revolve around her. I'm not Ellie's friend or Ellie's assistant or... I don't know.

JAKE  
I-- I understand completely. It's like, you don't want to be someone's something, you want to be someone.

ALISTAIR nods, looking at JAKE again. JAKE's looking at him with such love and adoration that ALISTAIR has to look away. He makes a noise that could either be a sob or a laugh.

ALISTAIR  
Jake, I… I don’t think I can be in a relationship or anything right now. Or continue one or whatever. My brain just can’t--

JAKE  
It’s okay. Really. I don’t mind.

ALISTAIR  
But… I still like you. And you’re going away. And there’ll be cute boys at your new school, and… [sighs] God, I feel so selfish.

JAKE  
Why?

ALISTAIR  
I… I don’t want you to wait for me. But I don’t want you to… Not wait for me.

JAKE smiles a little, flattered, and ALISTAIR looks away, embarrassed.

ALISTAIR  
Forget I said anything, just--

JAKE moves closer to him and they touch, ALISTAIR breathing in sharply. JAKE moves away, and there’s a weighty pause. ALISTAIR moves back towards him, focusing on his breathing.

JAKE  
I have an idea. Okay? You don't have to say yes, I'm just putting it out there.

ALISTAIR  
What is it?

JAKE  
How about I… I wait, but if I happen to fall in love with someone else, I’ll tell you, because… I don’t think I’m getting over you any time soon.

ALISTAIR looks at him. He looks down at JAKE’s lips.

ALISTAIR  
I don’t… I don’t wanna grow up.

JAKE  
Then don’t. How about, just for tonight, we just blow our money on all the rides and shitty games and claw machines and just chill? 

ALISTAIR  
It's your going away party.

JAKE  
Yeah, and this is what I want to do.

ALISTAIR begins to smile, JAKE smiling too.

ALISTAIR  
Well, I don’t have that much money.

JAKE  
Lucky for you, my mum gave me all the allowance I missed when I was gone, so I’ll cover you.

ALISTAIR smiles all of a sudden, and then stops. JAKE smiles, wanting to see ALISTAIR smiles again.

JAKE  
What?

ALISTAIR  
That-- That’s a song from Rent.

JAKE  
Oh, cool! I’ve heard of that one, it’s… a Christmas thing?

ALISTAIR  
Yeah, whole first act.

JAKE smiles, pumping his fist into the air to make ALISTAIR laugh. He succeeds, and smiles wider. He then stands up and gestures to the fair behind them.

JAKE  
It’s the man’s choice.

ALISTAIR stands up next to him.

ALISTAIR  
I… Can we just stand here for a while?

JAKE nods, and _“Midnight Radio” by John Cameron Mitchell_ starts to play as ALISTAIR walks to the very edge of the pier, looking down into the ocean, and then up at the moon. He holds tightly onto the railing, a bit too tightly as he closes his eyes, wincing slightly.

As the second verse begins, he opens his eyes and sees JAKE standing next to him, watching him with a quiet smile. ALISTAIR puts his hand on top of JAKE’s, and looks out to the ocean. He takes a deep breath and lets go of the railing. He turns around and starts to walk away, JAKE coming after him, and he takes his hand, almost by instinct.

INT. WALTZERS

As the chorus hits, ALISTAIR and JAKE spin around on the waltzers in slow motion, both of them grinning with their mouths wide open, ALISTAIR’s hands in the air, his head thrown back as the neon lights flash over their faces. JAKE's eyes are closed and he's holding onto the railing for dear life, but he's still laughing his head off, bumping into ALISTAIR sometimes.

EXT. PIER

JAKE and ALISTAIR stand in line for the Ferris wheel, talking animatedly as families walk past, happily taking no real notice of them. JAKE and ALISTAIR get to the front of the queue and get onto the ride, strapping in as the song begins to build.

INT. FERRIS WHEEL COMPARTMENT

ALISTAIR’s holding on tightly to the beam in the middle of the compartment, JAKE sitting happy enough next to him. ALISTAIR closes his eyes, and lets himself lean back. He lets go of the bar and holds his hands out in front of him. When he opens his eyes, they’re at the top. He smiles, laughing, and whoops, making JAKE laugh and join in.

EXT. PIER

The song cuts out and we hear the fair noise and two boys yelling at the top of the Ferris wheel.

We pan down and see the GIRL SQUAD watch as JAKE and ALISTAIR walk past, ALISTAIR handing JAKE a stuffed dog toy, pretending to make it talk. SANDY and ESTHER look at each other like “well, I guess this is just gonna happen”, and RORI looks past them.

RORI  
Okay, what should I say?

ESTHER  
Just ask him to hang out or something.

LIZ  
No, that can be misconstrued, you have to say a date, being direct is the best option.

BRIANNA  
You’ve never been direct in your life.

SANDY  
Yeah, you literally spent like 10 minutes talking about my past love life at a meeting once just to make a point.

LIZ  
Because I’m _thorough_. And also very sorry about that.

SANDY puts an arm around her.

SANDY  
It’s fine, Liz, I love you.

LIZ  
Love you too.

BRIANNA smiles and looks at RORI, who gasps, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

RORI  
There he is, there he is, there he is!

NICK, JAMES and THEO walk past, ALISTAIR and JAKE with them, the full BOY SQUAD, all mid-conversation.

SANDY  
Who? Boris Johnson?

ESTHER  
Don’t say that name to me.

They all laugh a little, and sigh, trying to figure out a way to change the topic.

RORI  
I’m gonna go.

She fixes her hair as LIZ rubs her shoulders.

ESTHER  
You’re gonna do great, even though you could do better, no judgement though, he’s really nice.

SANDY  
The worst thing he can say is no!

BRIANNA  
If he says something worse, I’ll shave his head.

RORI laughs and stands tall - which isn’t very tall - and walks over to him, pulling him to the side as JAKE, ALISTAIR, JAMES and THEO walk over to the rest of the GIRLS, JAMES immediately putting an arm around LIZ, who puts one around his waist.

ALISTAIR  
Is she going for it?

LIZ  
Yeah.

THEO  
Good luck to her. I have never seen Nick date someone ever--

NICK and RORI kiss, giddy and passionate, RORI holding onto his shoulder, as the GIRL and BOY SQUADS all cheer, clapping. NICK flips them off as they keep kissing, BRIANNA’s cheers not looking as certain as the others, but they are the loudest.

JAKE  
They actually did it! It's been months, but they did it!

SANDY  
It’s crazy!

ALISTAIR  
God, good for him! She could do better, though.

ESTHER  
I know!

JAMES  
Nick’s a fucking catch, though!

ALISTAIR  
I’m not saying he isn’t a very polite young stoner--

JAKE laughs loudly, ALISTAIR smiling at that.

ALISTAIR  
But I love Rori more than anything and she--

BRIANNA  
You’ve known her for, like, 3 months.

ALISTAIR looks at BRIANNA with disdain, who shrugs, leaning back.

ALISTAIR  
Doesn’t mean I can’t love her.

BRIANNA shrugs, and walks away, to the stand selling drinks and sweets. JAKE looks at ALISTAIR for a moment, but ALISTAIR's already turned to ESTHER, having a full conversation. JAKE follows her.

JAKE  
Bree, wait.

BRIANNA stands in the queue and turns to him.

BRIANNA  
What?

JAKE  
Why are you being so mean to him?

BRIANNA  
What?

JAKE  
Alistair. You know what he's been through and--

BRIANNA

Well, he looks pretty happy, doesn't he?

They both look over to the SQUADS, all of them laughing and happy. JAKE and BRIANNA, meanwhile, look quite miserable.

BRIANNA  
I don’t know what you see in him.

JAKE  
I don't know why you hate him.

BRIANNA rolls her eyes.

BRIANNA  
I don't _hate_ him.

JAKE  
You're his sis--

BRIANNA hits him on the arm, JAKE yelping and clutching it.

JAKE  
That hurt!

BRIANNA  
Good! That was the intention!

JAKE  
Why don't you want people to know you guys are...

He has no idea what the right word would be.

JAKE  
Close?

BRIANNA laughs.

BRIANNA  
You make it sound like we're fucking secret lovers or some shit.

JAKE  
If you don't want to talk about it, just say so.

BRIANNA  
Okay! I don't.

JAKE nods, holding his hands up in surrender as they stand in silence for a moment, watching the SQUADS.

JAKE  
Where'd you find those accounts of his?

BRIANNA  
What?

JAKE  
The Tumblr accounts you send me.

BRIANNA shrugs, hunching her shoulders, looking down.

BRIANNA  
I... Okay, don't breath a word of this to anyone, but... This time last year was pretty bad for him as well. I mean, we were all going through it, but you know. I... I happened to notice that some pills were missing from where we keep our medicine, 'cause... Well, I went to his room, found them hidden, and searched on his laptop to see if I could find anything bad. You know, to show his dad. I did. Blah blah blah, now we're here.

JAKE nods, his mouth slightly open from shock.

JAKE  
Shit.

BRIANNA  
I know, right?

JAKE nods and looks off to where everyone else is standing. They're a mess of clothes and hair, more one being than separate ones.

JAKE  
Do you know the Greek origin of love myth?

BRIANNA looks at him, completely bewildered as to why he would say that.

BRIANNA  
Yeah, why?

JAKE  
It's like... Everyone says that we're missing something, yeah? All of that romantic poetry, all those songs and shit. Like there's this massive gap inside of us that needs to be filled.

BRIANNA smirks.

BRIANNA  
Haha, nice.

JAKE  
Shut up, I'm being all philosophical here.

BRIANNA  
Okay, Nietzsche, continue.

JAKE  
Just... I think we're all whole on our own.

There's a beat, BRIANNA looking at him.

BRIANNA  
Wow. So woke, so profound, so--

JAKE  
I'm not finished! I... I don't think that gap's meant to be filled by one person, you know? I-- I think it's meant for hundreds of people. Like, when you're throwing up on the side of the street and someone asks you if you're okay. Just... Little things. Little soulmates. It's not just... It's not one or the other, is it? There's all this in between and it's fucking infinite, isn't it?

BRIANNA nods, actually paying attention.

BRIANNA  
It's infinite, but we're just stuck here.

JAKE  
Exactly! But who says that's a bad thing? Sure, maybe the world is fucking falling to bits--

BRIANNA laughs.

BRIANNA  
I'll drink to that one.

JAKE  
[chuckles] Yeah, but... I mean, we can try and make the world better. They voted for Trump to get impeached, you saw that. And that fundraiser thing to plant 20 million trees reached its goal. Taiwan legalised gay marriage, I saw that online. And-- And so much good stuff is happening. We're all just doing the best we can.

BRIANNA  
Even though the universe is run by shitheads.

JAKE  
Yeah, but... Fuck it, we're teenagers, right?

BRIANNA  
Yeah, we can just save the world tomorrow.

JAKE doesn't pick up on her sarcasm.

JAKE  
Exactly! Right now we should just focus on having fun.

BRIANNA  
Yeah, there's... 

She trails off, stopping herself, almost scared that she let herself begin to say that. JAKE looks at her, completely unaware of the fear, still on a roll with his thoughts..

JAKE  
There's what?

BRIANNA  
There's this thing a... guy I used to know said a lot. "When things get tough, just take it all minute by minute".

She laughs a little, awkward.

BRIANNA  
He would say it every day, it was so annoying.

JAKE  
Well, he's right. 

He looks over at ALISTAIR, who's looking at him. Both of them smile.

JAKE  
'Cause... 

BRIANNA looks across the room and sees RORI and NICK talking closely together, almost kissing.

JAKE  
Life is… 

They kiss, and BRIANNA’s mask falls for a second, we see her hurt, her pain, and then it covers back up as she looks at JAKE, who shrugs, smiling.

JAKE  
Now.

BRIANNA rolls her eyes and looks into the camera. She smirks.

_CUT TO CREDITS AS “Midnight Radio” BY JOHN CAMERON MITCHELL PLAYS_

_CUT TO BLACK_


End file.
